Ultra Defragmenter/Babyish.lng
; UltraDefrag GUI Babyish Language Pack. ; Copyright © 2012-2013 Tom K. C. Chiu ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; History --- Date ---------- Full Name ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; Revised Feb. 17, 2012 by Tom K. C. Chiu. ; Revised Mar. 15, 2013 by Tom K. C. Chiu. ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ; Please keep the header and comments in English and use Latin letters, ; so everyone understands them ; THIS FILE MUST BE SAVED IN **UTF-8** ENCODING ; Use \n as a newline character in strings. ; Use an ampersand (&) before a letter to make it a keyboard accelerator ; Main Menu ACTION = &Akçion REPORT = &Rīport SETTINGS = &Setiŋs HELP = &Help ; --- Action Menu ANALYSE = &Analyse DEFRAGMENT = &Defrägmènt QUICK_OPTIMIZE = &Kwik optimaiseiçion FULL_OPTIMIZE = &Full optimaiseiçion OPTIMIZE_MFT = &Optimais MFT PAUSE = 暫停(&U) STOP = &Stop REPEAT_ACTION = Rī&pīt akçion SKIP_REMOVABLE_MEDIA = Skip rīmūvàbol &midia RESCAN_DRIVES = &Rīskän draivs REPAIR_DRIVES = Rīpär drai&vs WHEN_DONE = &When finišen EXIT = &Ziuru ; --- --- When done submenu WHEN_DONE_NONE = &Mwuye WHEN_DONE_EXIT = Z&iu WHEN_DONE_STANDBY = Stan&dby WHEN_DONE_HIBERNATE = &Hibernate WHEN_DONE_LOGOFF = &Logoff WHEN_DONE_REBOOT = &Rīboot WHEN_DONE_SHUTDOWN = &Šùtdawn ; --- Report Menu SHOW_REPORT = &Displei rīport ; --- Settings Menu LANGUAGE = &Leŋgueij GRAPHICAL_INTERFACE = &Grafikol interfeis BOOT_TIME_SCAN = Skän when Windows boot REPORTS = &Rīports SORTING = &Sortiŋ ; --- --- Language submenu TRANSLATIONS_CHANGE_LOG = &Vyu čeinj log TRANSLATIONS_REPORT = Transleiçions &Rīport TRANSLATIONS_FOLDER = &Transleiçions fouldā TRANSLATIONS_SUBMIT = &Sùbmit körrènt transleiçion ; --- --- Graphical interface submenu FONT = &Font OPTIONS = &Opçions ; --- --- Boot time scan submenu ENABLE = &Aktiveit SCRIPT = &Skript ; --- --- Sorting submenu SORT_BY_PATH = Sort bai &paŧwei SORT_BY_SIZE = 依照容量排序(&S) SORT_BY_C_TIME = 依照建立時間排序(&C) SORT_BY_M_TIME = 依照最後修改時間排序(&M) SORT_BY_A_TIME = 依照最後存取時間排序(&L) SORT_ASCENDING = 升序排序(&A) SORT_DESCENDING = 降序排序(&D) ; --- Help Menu CONTENTS = &Kontents BEST_PRACTICE = Yoiest &practice FAQ = &Frequently Asken Kwesçions CM_LEGEND = Klùstèr mäp &lejènd DEBUG = &Dibùg CHECK_UPDATE = Ček für ùpdeit ABOUT = &Àbaut ; --- --- Debug submenu OPEN_LOG = Opèn &log REPORT_BUG = Send bùg &rīport ; --- Toolbar Tooltips BOOT_TIME_SCRIPT = Startùp-taim skript ; Drives list items. VOLUME = Diskdraiv STATUS = Steitùs FRAGMENTATION = Frägmènteiçion TOTAL = Toutol Speis FREE = Yusàbol Speis PERCENT = % yusàbol ; Status messages STATUS_RUNNING = Iksekyutiŋ STATUS_ANALYSED = Analys-zo STATUS_DEFRAGMENTED = Defrägmènt-zo STATUS_OPTIMIZED = Optimais-zo STATUS_DIRTY = Disk diŋyǐu rīpären ; Status bar messages. DIRS = fouldās FILES = fayls FRAGMENTED = frägmènten COMPRESSED = kompressen MFT = MFT ; About window. ABOUT_WIN_TITLE = Àbaut Ulutora Defrägmènt CREDITS = Kredits LICENSE = Laisèns ; Shutdown confirmation PLEASE_CONFIRM = Plīs Konförm REALLY_SHUTDOWN_WHEN_DONE = Ayisua nei diŋyiu shutdown aftèr finišen? REALLY_HIBERNATE_WHEN_DONE= Ayisua nei diŋyiu hibernate aftèr finišen? REALLY_LOGOFF_WHEN_DONE = Ayisua nei diŋyiu logoff aftèr finišen? REALLY_REBOOT_WHEN_DONE = Ayisua nei diŋyiu reboot aftèr finišen? SECONDS_TILL_SHUTDOWN = seconds till shutdown SECONDS_TILL_HIBERNATION = seconds till hibernation SECONDS_TILL_LOGOFF = seconds till logoff SECONDS_TILL_REBOOT = seconds till reboot YES = &Mi NO = &Non ; Upgrade dialog UPGRADE_CAPTION = Nigè prodùkt keyi ùpgreid ^-^ UPGRADE_MESSAGE = rīlīs wa àveilàbol für dawnloud! ; A string for the taskbar icon overlay, needed for accessibility. JOB_IS_RUNNING = 一個作業正在執行中 ; Strings for system tray icon context menu. SHOW = Displei HIDE = Neimai ; Strings for the file fragmentation reports. FRAGMENTED_FILES_ON = Frägmènten fayls on VISIT_HOMEPAGE = Visit uri Homepeij VIEW_REPORT_OPTIONS = Vyu rīport opçions POWERED_BY_LUA = 基於Lua建構 FRAGMENTS = Frägmènts SIZE = Faylsaiz FILENAME = Faylneim COMMENT = Fayl dè Komment LOCKED = lokken MOVE_faylED = mūv feylen INVALID = invälid ; END OF FILE Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion